Many conventional wheelchairs are modified to include after-market or third party modular positioning mechanisms installed beneath the seat to provide for adjustable tilting and/or elevation of the wheelchair seat. Upon installation of a positioning module with the wheelchair, a seat frame is assembled on top of the positioning module, resulting in a raised position of the seat frame and an increased seat height on the apparatus.